


Congratulations

by edxwin_elric



Series: Little Bean [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, little bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Word finally gets out that Levy is pregnant, and the reactions from their guild mates are varied, if not unsurprising.





	Congratulations

**_Levy_ **

I hate being late. And these days I feel like I’m behind on everything and can never make it to anything on time. I could blame morning sickness, which, to be fair, is usually the culprit, but…Gajeel and I haven’t exactly told anyone about the baby yet.

On the other hand, I’m coming up on the end of my first trimester, so I think it’s about time we let the cat out of the bag. Though…I’m not totally sure how to go about it.

But I don’t have time to think about that right now. I was supposed to be at the guild hall thirty minutes ago to help Lucy with her newest job, but…my ten-thirty date with my toilet seems to be a standing appointment I can’t get out of. Still, I’m determined to continue working, until my body (or Gajeel) forces me to quit. As it is, he hovers more with every passing day. But I can’t complain. He’s cute when he’s worried about me. Well, until it gets annoying, anyway.

If he had it his way, I would be lazing around the house all day getting fat. The man _actually_ tried to convince me to lie on the couch for nine months while Lily waited on me hand and foot, and _he_ took jobs. It got really heated, honestly. I got so angry I started crying…and then he caved instantly. I really should remember that the next time we fight.

Shaking off the memory, I pull the door open to the guild hall and happily step out of the sun. Immediately, I look for somewhere to sit down. I’m so tired, and it’s so _hot_ out there. Not to mention I’m just naturally warmer all the time now.

“Levy! I was wondering if you forgot me,” Lucy appears at my side and starts pulling me toward a table. “I’m so glad you’re here! Look at all these! I’m supposed to help translate them, but I’m stuck. I could really use your help.”

I drop onto the bench and resist the urge to rub my hand over my belly. Gajeel does it so much at home, I’ve started doing it too. Then, I see what she’s talking about, and instantly I’m sucked in.

“Oh my God,” I breathe. “Where did you find these journals?”

“My client just gave them to me,” she announces. “What do you think?”

“I…I’ve never seen anything like them.”

I start to stand to get a better look at them when a sudden wave of dizziness hits me. I throw a hand out on the table to stabilize myself and slowly exhale.

“Levy? Are you okay?”

“I… It’s nothing,” I say quietly. “I just stood up too fast.”

I can’t very well tell her vertigo is only one of several symptoms of my current condition. At least it’s not as bad as the headaches.

“Did you have anything for breakfast? Maybe you should eat–”

“No,” I cut her off, shaking my head. “Food isn’t my friend these days.”

“What?” she whispers, and I feel my eyes widen, my free hand coming up to cover my mouth, as if that would make the words go back in.

“Nothing,” I say, my words muffled. “I… I just meant…”

Her eyes narrow on me, and I start to panic, glancing around the room before quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her off to the corner.

“Levy, what’s going on?”

“Shh,” I hiss. “I…I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you this yet.”

“Tell me what?” Lucy frowns.

“Well, see…the thing is… Gajeel and I, we’ve sort of been…” I shift my weight and look at my feet. “Intimate,” I finish awkwardly. “For a while now.”

“Uh, yeah,” she says automatically. “Don’t you remember the whole ‘Levy’s ass is for my eyes only,’ thing from a few months ago? I think that clarified any doubt you two were hooking up.”

“Right.” I nod. “Well, somewhere during one of those times, I sort of…got pregnant.”

“ _What?_ ” she shrieks, her eyes widening.

“Shh!” I hiss at her. “Not so loud.”

“Levy!” she starts, but I slap my hand over her mouth.

“I’m serious, Lu, _not so loud_.”

I watch her take a breath and nod at me before I step back.

“Sorry,” she whispers. “But… _seriously?”_

“Yeah.” I jerk my head down in a nod and feel my lips tilt up. “But we’ve been keeping it to ourselves for the last few months.”

“Wait.” She leans in closer. “Did you say _months?”_

“I’m almost into the second trimester,” I confess. “And, God, am I ready for it be here.”

“Okay. Wait. Whoa. I… I’m not sure I can handle this.”

“Lu, please.” I grab her hands. “I need you to be on board with this.”

“On board? Oh, I’m on board.” She grins. “A little thrown, yeah, but definitely on board. I’m just amazed you’ve been keeping it a secret for so long.”

“I think Gajeel is paranoid,” I mutter. “I don’t know.”

“So, wait. You’ve been coming to work and everything this whole time? I mean, do you have symptoms and stuff? Like morning sickness or whatever?”

“You have no idea,” I moan. “The morning sickness has been constant,” I murmur, “but nothing is as bad as the cravings.”

“Cravings?”

“Every day this week, I’ve woken up craving iron.”

 _“Iron?”_ she echoes, her eyebrows rising.

“Iron.” I nod emphatically. “It’s driving me crazy!”

“Well…I guess that makes sense. Since Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer.”

“You can’t tell him,” I say quickly, a little more forcefully than I mean to.

“About you craving iron?”

“Yeah. He…made a joke about it, and I thought he was kidding, so I laughed it off. I absolutely do _not_ want him to know he was right.”

“I get that,” she mumbles. “Guys are annoying when they’re right.”

I look at her, waiting for an explanation, but she just waves it away with her hand.

“Anyway,” I sigh. “Now you know.”

“Oh!” She straightens. “I didn’t say congratulations.”

“Sure you did,” I smile at her, pulling her in for a hug. “Just now.”

“Yeah, okay.” She hugs me back and leans away. “Seriously, though. Congratulations. You’re gonna be a great mom, and Gajeel has got to be thrilled.”

“He is. We both are.”

“Oh, God, I’m so excited. Finally, a Fairy Tail baby I’ll get to hold! Asuka was already too big by the time we got back from Tenrou Island.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” I remind her. “There’s a good chance Gajeel won’t let anyone near them for the first month or two.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” She rolls her eyes before stopping and looking at me slowly.

“What?” I frown.

“Did you say ‘them?’” she asks, tilting her head.

“Oh no.”

I watch as her eyes get _huge_ and both of her hands clap over her mouth.

“Ohmigod!” she squeals through her fingers. “You! You’re–”

“Shh!” I lean in, my hands balling into fists at my sides. “Stop it!”

“Is it twins?” she asks, bouncing on her toes, clearly unable to contain her glee. “Tell me it’s twins.”

I sigh and reach up to rub at my temple.

“Triplets?” she continues, awe filling her tone.

“Dear God, I hope not,” I groan.

“Levy, tell me!”

“Yes, okay?” I meet her bright eyes. “It’s twins.”

She inhales sharply, and I reach out and grab her hands.

“But for real, you _can’t tell anyone_.”

At least not until I talk to Gajeel.

“Levy, I wouldn’t ever do that to you,” she says softly, her tone serious. “This is your secret to tell. I’m not going to spoil it. I promise.”

“Okay.” I feel tension release in my shoulders. “Thank you.”

“I am really excited, though,” she giggles. “Babies. Yay!” she murmurs.

“I’ll let you know as soon as we start telling the others, okay?”

“Perfect.”

I look back over at the table of ancient texts.

“Can we go work on your job request now?” I turn back to her and bite my lip. “I think I saw some Tsotamaian on one of the pages, and I really want to examine it closer.”

“Sure! That is why I asked you here after all.”

She gives me a comforting smile and walks back with me to the table.

I feel better now that she knows, even if I might not should’ve told her. But the truth is going to come out eventually, especially since my dress is already catching where my bump is starting to pooch out. Still, it’s hardly noticeable unless you’re looking for it.

And I have ancient writing to examine, so I’m not going to worry about it.

 

**_Gajeel_ **

I’m leaving the guild hall on my way to track down some scraps of iron. Mira usually keeps some behind the bar, but I must’ve gone through it all. I’d have Levy make some for me, but she’s been struggling lately with this whole pregnancy thing, and I don’t want to put any extra stress on her. Plus, she was really excited to work on those old writings with Lucy today. I’d hate to pull her away from that.

“Gajeel! Gajeel! Wait up, man!”

I sigh and turn around to find Salamander chasing after me.

“What do you want?” I growl, crossing my arms.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” he says running up next to me. “See, it’s about Lucy.”

Fuck. The last thing I want to do today is deal with someone else’s girl problems. I have more than enough stuff going on with my own.

“Okay?” I grunt, waiting on him to say something.

“I’m thinking about asking her to move in with me, but I don’t know if she’ll say yes, and–”

“How the hell am I supposed to help you with that?”

“Well, you and Levy are living together, so I figured you’d know something about it.”

Hardly. Levy moved in with me because she was persistent, and I can’t deny her anything. Not that I’m complaining. I love waking up next to her every morning. That said, we’re going to need to start looking for a new place. My house isn’t suited for four.

“I mean, you have to be doing something right if you guys are having a baby.”

I blink at him and feel my body get tight.

“What did you say?” I whisper, narrowing my eyes at him.

“It’s not a secret is it?” His eyebrows pinch together. “I thought everyone knew. Unless…are you guys _not_ having a baby?”

I clench my jaw and fight the strong urge to punch him. I can’t say no, but I can’t say yes either. I thought we were keeping this to ourselves. Since when does “everyone” know?

“If you want to take the next step with Lucy, she’s the one you need to talk to,” I bite out roughly. “If you need anything else, leave me out of it.”

“Hey, wait!” he yells after me, but I ignore him, taking off down the street. Fortunately, he doesn’t follow me.

I don’t bother looking for iron when I get into town. I’ve suddenly lost my appetite. I need to talk to Levy, but she’s still working, and I’m pissed, which isn’t exactly the ideal mood to deal with my hormonal girlfriend. Instead, I wander around town trying to cool off before going home. Finally, after the sun sets, I head back to our house and jump in the shower.

When I get out, I wrap a towel around my waist and head to the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey before going to the bedroom. As I’m reaching up to the top shelf of the cabinet—where I keep my booze, since Levy needs the dishes on the lower shelves so she can reach them—I hear the door open.

“I’m back!” I hear her musical voice float into the kitchen. “I got us some dinner on my way since I didn’t think either of us wanted to cook. Have you eaten?”

I turn as she comes into view and sets a large paper bag on the counter.

“You shouldn’t be carrying heavy things,” I say instantly, my eyes scanning her for injury.

“I’m fine, baby,” she murmurs, coming over to me.

Her eyebrows rise when she sees what I’m wearing.

“Did you forget to put clothes on?” she jokes lightly.

“I’m about to,” I tell her, crossing my arms. “First, we need to talk.”

“Oh? What about?” Her finger comes up to my bare chest and strokes down the line between my pecs.

“I’m being serious, Levy.”

“Hmm?” She looks up at me and her eyes widen. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you tell someone? About the twins?”

Her face pales, and I cringe.

“I-I… It was just Lucy,” she whispers. “She won’t tell anyone. I know she won’t. I made her promise.”

I sigh. I fucking knew it. If Salamander knows, Lucy had to be the one to tell him.

“She knows it’s hush-hush,” Levy goes on. “I made it clear I had to talk to you first before we told anyone else.”

“You may have, but she told Natsu,” I grumble.

“What?” she gasps. “No. No way! She wouldn’t!”

“He knows,” I tell her firmly. “And she’s his girlfriend. You told her, so it makes sense for her to tell him.”

“But, I–I swear she promised,” she murmurs, and I hear her voice waver.

My anger drains out of me, and I slide my arms around her.

“It’s not a big deal, so don’t get upset,” I grunt. “It happened. It’s done. We’ll figure it out.”

“Wait,” she says suddenly, pulling back to look at me. “It couldn’t have been Lucy. I only told her today, and I’ve been with her ever since. I only just left her half an hour ago. She didn’t have time to tell Natsu.”

“Well then, who–”

The door opens again, and both of us turn to see Lily walking in.

“Oh.” He stops when he spots us. “Am I interrupting?”

It’s then I remember my state of undress, and watch as Levy’s cheeks go pink.

“No. It’s not like that,” she says, clearly embarrassed. “We weren’t doing—We’re just talking.”

“Somehow Salamander knows Levy is pregnant,” I explain, reaching down to grab my towel, securing the knot.

“Oh. Uh…is that still a secret?”

I glance at Levy and then back at the exceed.

“Lily,” Levy murmurs. “Did you tell someone?”

“Only Happy and Carla,” he admits hesitantly. “I didn’t realize I wasn’t supposed to. I apologize if I overstepped.”

Happy. Well, if the fucking blue cat knows, of course Salamander does. And he probably wasn’t lying about “everyone” knowing given the exceed’s penchant for _oversharing._

“No,” Levy says quickly, bringing my attention back to Lily. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Did he, Gajeel?” She looks up at me.

“Yeah.” I nod. “It’s fine. There’s no reason for it to be a secret anyway. And this way we don’t have to make some kind of announcement. Word will spread pretty quickly now.”

“By this time tomorrow, the whole guild will know,” Levy adds softly.

“Really, I didn’t mean to share your news without your permission,” Pantherlily echoes. “I’m truly sorry, Gajeel.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I growl.

“You too, Levy.” He turns to her.

“It’s really fine,” Levy assures him. “It’s happy news, so why shouldn’t you share it?”

“Well…okay.” He nods. “I’m going to bed, then.”

We both tell him goodnight, and I turn back to my tiny baby mama.

“I’m sorry I was short with you,” I apologize. “I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s fine,” she sighs. “I’m not upset.”

“Good.” I lean down and kiss her head.

“You wanna get dressed so we can eat dinner?” she asks quietly.

I look down to see her eyes on my slipping towel.

“Do you want me to?” I grin deviously. “I could eat wearing this.”

She makes a squeaking noise, and I laugh softly.

“And then after,” I go on, lowering my voice, “I could take you to our bed and…”

She looks down, and I bite my tongue.

“Unless you don’t feel good,” I amend. “I wasn’t thinking–”

“Just go put on some pants for now,” she cuts me off. “We can decide about that after we eat.”

I blink at her.

“You’re not saying ‘no?’”

“Not…exactly?” She glances at me as she crosses to the counter and begins unpacking the food. “But no promises.”

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

I start down the hall when she calls me back.

“Yeah?”

“You’re really not mad? That I told Lucy without asking you first?”

“Nah.” I shake my head. “Honestly…I’m damn proud you’re having my babies. I _want_ the guild to know. I want the whole fucking world to know.”

“Really?” she gasps. “Then why were we keeping it a secret?”

“Because,” I sigh, walking back over to her. “As much as I wanted to tell everyone, I also wanted to keep it just for us for a bit. Something that was just ours.”

I loved looking across the guild hall and catching her eye, knowing she knew what I was thinking about, but no one else would.

“Yeah,” she murmurs. “I liked that, too.”

“Anyway, none of that matters now.” I lean down and kiss her forehead. “Go ahead and fix the food. I’ll be right back.”

“I love you, Gajeel,” she murmurs. “And I’m really happy. I just want you to know that.”

“I love you, too, Levy. More than anything.”

I watch her eyes go bright with tears before she turns away from me and starts grabbing plates from the cabinet. I grin and shake my head as I walk down the hall.

So, what if our secret isn’t just ours anymore? We’re together, and we’re happy. That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If you like it kudos are nice and comments are nicer! One-word comments count, too, guys!!


End file.
